


Well Rested

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser is well rested





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ds_snippets prompt: rest

Fraser opened his eyes and for a few moments he was confused. He was well rested, but he wasn't in his office/bedroom and he certainly wasn't laying on his bedroll. What was most confusing was that he was covered with Ray's poncho.

It would seem he was laying on Ray's couch.

Suddenly he remembered. He and Ray had been watching a movie about an amorphous blob and he must have fallen asleep.

He brought the poncho up to his face and breathed deeply. The scent of Ray filled his nose. He wasn't slothful by nature, but he wanted nothing more than to spend the day surrounded by Ray's scent. 

He would have preferred to be surrounded by Ray himself, but he would never risk their partnership by expressing his unrequited feelings. He knew that Ray wasn't a bigot, but there were just some risks a person did not take.

As he lay in Ray's couch, the sunlight streaming through the window warmed him.

'You up yet?' Ray asked as he came into the room. 

'Yes. I apologise for falling asleep.'

'It's okay. The Blob might be my favourite Steve McQueen movie but it ain't for everybody. You want some breakfast?'

Dief barked and Ray grinned.

'Guess Dief wants some breakfast too. Come on, Dief. Let's make some pancakes.'

Fraser knew he should help Ray in the kitchen, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Ray scent was as intoxicating as any alcoholic beverage.

Ray came back carrying a plate of food.

Ray sat it on Fraser's lap. The smell of pancakes was nothing compared to Ray's scent.

As Fraser ate, he tried to think of a way he could borrow Ray's poncho. If he couldn't have Ray, his scent would do.


End file.
